Deep pureness
by jcl007149
Summary: Sakura a 16yr old girl,what will happen when she falls in love but doesn't act upon her feelings. sxs, extCOMPLETED!
1. Morning sunshine

Summary

Sakura kinomoto, a 12yr old girl ordinary girl. What will happen when she falls in love, but doesn't act upon her feelings? –sxs, ext

Hi this is my first fic, so enjoy!

Disclamer:i don't own ccs or probely never will...it belongs to clamp.

Deep Pureness Chapter 1-Morning sunshine

It was a beautiful, average, peaceful summer's morning in April, the birds were singing, the bunnies were playing…

"Hoe! I've got to go meet Tomoyo!" screamed Sakura as she was late.

"Thanks onii-chan! Thanks for nothing." Sakura muttered under her breathe, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Flashback

_Sakura was sleeping peacefully in bed, her warm pink comforter hugged close. A door creaked and in crept Touya, holding a water bomb._

"_Ahhhh! Touya! Get out." Sakura growled slowly and dangerously, her eyes an unusual fiery emerald colour. Touya slowly shifted away, smirking as he knew what would happen next._

_: Sigh: "Now I have to clean this mess up."_

_Back to the present time. _

"You're welcome kaijuu, thank me by cooking dinner!"

"Sakura is not a kaijuu! you baka" Smiling sweetly, Sakura stamped on his foot and whispering quietly.

"Oh and onii-chan, cook your own dinner!" And with that she skated out of the door to meet Tomoyo.

Please review, flames accepted! (But be gentle )

Ja!

Jcl007149


	2. the park

Hi, thanks 4 reviewing!

Here's who reviewed: Dbzgtfan2004

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs its clamps.

Deep pureness Chapter 2- The park

"Hey saku-chan, your late again has Touya been pranking you as usual?"

"Hai, Tomoyo, lets go ne?"

"Yeah to the cherry blossom tree! then I can film my kawaii Sakura in her new dresses while eating the picnic." Sakura sweat dropped as star-eyed Tomoyo gazed at her camcorder.

"Iie…Tomoyo-Chan."

Meanwhile

"Where's my kaijuu!"

"Touya, WHY are we here again?"

"Yuki, my kaijuu is here somewhere and I can feel something is going to happen that I don't like."

"Oh, munch munch, chew. You worry too much. Do you want a bread roll?" asked yukito as he dived into his basket.

"Mou, what do I put up with!"

Back to T and S

Click, click…

"Tomoyo, PLEASE can we stop, I don't want anymore photos?"

"Ok Saku I suppose."

"YAY! hey Tom, who is that?"

End of chapter

CLIFFY! Plz review, flames accepted

Bye!

Jcl007149


	3. who know's?

Deep Pureness

Chapter 3- Who knows?

"I don't know but he's HOT, I bet my saku and that guy would look super kawaii together! Ohohoho!"

"Tomoyo! Don't you dare say anything." Sakura ended with a whisper as spotted Tomoyo next to the guy.

'Oh Kami-sama! What is she going to do to me, I'll be a laughing stock.'

"hi, who are you? I'm tomoyo and that kawaii girl over there is my cousin and best friend Sakura Kinomoto, (playing matchmaker already! ) she is a model for my clothes range Daidouji dreams!"

"STOP bothering me, I am Syaoran Li!"

As soon as syaoran turned around…

'Kinomoto is HOT!'

End of chappie!

Please review!

CYA!

Jcl007149


	4. noticing

Hi,

It's now 23:06, I'm watching/listening to live8-hope u r 2!

Here's the next chapter of-

Deep Pureness

Chapter 4 –Noticing

Sakura dashed into the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan. Did you over-sleep again?"

"Yep" came sakuras extra loonnnnnnnnnggg reply.

"Hey ha-" but tomoyo was cut off as the teacher came in.

"Today class we have a new student joining us, he's from Hong Kong and will be staying for a while."

As soon as the new student walked in, most of the girls swooned, apart from sakura and tomoyo. As the boys groaned.

"I am syaoran Li, 17 years old and heir to the Li-clan (they won't take much part in the story), don't bother me or Kinomoto, Daidouji or eriol. OR ELSE!"

'Wow, he's a bundle of joy' thought sakura.

"Ok, Li. Please sit behind Miss Kinomoto, and since you know she can tour you and around the school."

'YES! I get to sit behind Kinomoto -aka hot girl!'

Lunch-time

"Kinomoto! Are you going to give me a tour now or what?"

'NOT now'

"Yes of course"

'NOOOOO! What am I saying?-I must be too good for my own good.'

'Woo-hoo! I get to hang with hot-girl- I must be sooooo lucky.'

After a lot of spacing out by the pair, sakura finally snaps back to reality.

"Come on then" she sighed.

She started walking and pointing out various rooms and places through-out the school, syaoran just stared at sakura the whole way, not caring about the school, but caring about HIS Sakura.

'She is so beautiful…her eyes are the greatest I have ever seen…her hair looks so soft, like silk...' syaoran rambled on like this for the rest of the tour.

After school

'Stupid onii-chan breaking my blades, now I have to walk home. If I wasn't so nice, my onii-chan would be soooo done for, but as I thought I am so nice.'

Suddenly, someone grabbed sakura's arm, trying to pull her away with them.

"Let me go! Please I haven't done anything, please…"

"I know that girly, but I need some fun..."

"Please…let me go…" cried sakura, as tears fell from her glistening emerald orbs.

"Let her go!" growled Syaoran, and punched the guy who scurried away.

"It's ok sakura, don't worry I'm here now" said Syaoran as sakura cried in his lap, leaving behind the world.

"Oh syaoran, why do bad thing always happen to me, why?

"Don't worry sakura, they won't anymore…I am here to protect you, but please don't cry it saddens me to see a beautiful creature like you cry."

"Thank-you syaoran…" she sighed before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Since Syaoran was going to be staying at sakura's house-according to sakura's father, he carried sakura back home to her room where he sat on her bed gazing at a her peaceful face.

' She doesn't deserve things like that happening to her…an angel doesn't deserve anything like that, don't worry sakura, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you again.'

He slowly, gently brushed some of her bands out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura, my cherry blossom."

And with that he fell asleep at her side, wrapping an arm around her and dreaming sweet dreams.

Well hoped you liked it, I'm not that good at romance so don't expect a masterpiece. Tell me what you think by reviewing-you know you want to !

Sorry about any mistake but it is 23:59 and I'm a bit tired.

Goodnight

Jcl007149


	5. shy?

Hiya, thanx 4 reviewing my latest chapter-

Disclaimer-I don't own ccs or any of clamps creations, but if I robbed a few hundred banks and then bought it…I have no chance:(

Deep Pureness- Chapter 5- Can't think of a title!

Syaoran woke up to a sight he wasn't use to seeing, his eyes widened as yesterdays events came back to him.

'She was nearly hurt…'

He quickly left Sakura's room and asked Fujitaka, where the bathroom was. He quickly took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast.

_Meanwhile_

Sakura awoke slowly, through the night she had felt unusually warm and at peace.

'I wonder why' she thought to herself as she took a bath and put on a knee-length light blue skirt and a turtle-neck pink jumper which had cherry blossoms sewn around the bottom. She skipped happily downstairs, nearly falling over as she halted at the door.

"Li? What are you doing here?"

'I see she has gone back to calling me by my last name again.'

"Ohayo, Sakura…"

"Ohay…did you just call me sakura?"

"NO! Of course not Kinomoto-san"

'Oh...' Sakura thought slightly disappointed.

"I am staying here until I can get an apartment and some money together."

"Anyway I said that you could stay here full-time Li-san" Interrupted fujitaka as he entered from the kitchen, carrying some pancakes.

"Daddy, what does Touya think about all of this?"

"He doesn't mind" 'He doesn't have a choice' Fujitaka continued silently while chuckling.

"O…K" 'wow dad sure knows how to embarrass me; maybe I should take him to the doctors some time. I mean he's talking and laughing to himself and…anyway! That's not important now, I need to talk to Syaoran-did I just call him Syaoran? No No No! It's Li-kun, Li-kun!'

"Um Li-kun will come upstairs with me for a minute?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just come on."

Sakura dragged Syaoran upstairs eagerly, wanting to know an answer.

"Li-kun, how did I get home last night?"

"Well Sakura…Um Kinomoto"

"Call me sakura"

"Ok then call me Syaoran, Anyway I carried you home because you fell asleep in my arms" 'And I wish you would do it again…'

Sakura blushed at what Syaoran had just said and thought 'wow, I wonder what Tomoyo would say? (I bet you can guess)'

"Um thanks Syoaran…"

She said after a few minutes of silence and thinking.

"No problem." 'My sweet Sakura…'

End of Chappie!

Tell me what you thought and please review. Remember I accept flames because they can't burn me! But you could give an improvement maybe.

Also tell me what you'd all like to see!

GBFN

Jcl007149


	6. wondering

Hi

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

_Disclaimer-I don't own ccs or any songs used._

Deep Pureness

Chapter 6- Wondering

_Sakura's Pov._

'I wonder why he did that…THE cold-hearted Li.'

I sat pondering as I relaxed on my pink bed. I always did like pink, but that was like was probably helped along by Tomoyo, who constantly made me try dresses and clothes on. She always did say I looked good, but I know she looks much better. I wonder how good Eriol thinks she looks, I know he has a crush on her but yet he always manages to act cool. It's a shame he hasn't got the courage to ask Tomoyo out, I'm sure she'd say yes because I know she likes him back.

'I'll have to set them up!'

I sat up as one of my favourite songs came on my cd player: Moonlight Shadow

The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a river last Saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
and she couldn't find how to push through

**  
_'I hope nothing like this never happens to me or someone I know.'_**

The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
all she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
and she couldn't find how to push through

**_  
'Why do I even like this song?'_**

I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away

I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away

Four am in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Star was light in a silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away

I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy but the air was alive  
She couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Far away on the other side.

'I bet it would be nice to be carried away in a moonlight shadow, it sounds so…Dreamy'

Normal Pov

Shortly after, Sakura fell asleep and dreamt of a mysterious boy with chestnut brown hair.

Meanwhile at Tomoyo's house, Eriol sat comfortably on the sofa while Tomoyo got some drinks. As she returned, she started chatting away.

"So Eriol, I called you here tonight to discuss our Sakura. I believe we should help her and Li-kun along a bit, you know give them a little push in the right direction."

"You mean like set up a party here and play stuff like truth or dare?"

"ERIOL! How did I survive without you all these years? That's a perfect idea, we make a great pair!"

'Yup we sure do…If only we could be together AS a pair.'

The day before the party

Ring. Ring

'Kami-sama who would ring me at 9:30 on a Saturday morning. Tomoyo knows I like to sleep in on weekends, she would never disturb me, not with a phone-call anyway'

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura held the phone away from her ear, surprised how she isn't deaf.

'I guess I was wrong about Tomoyo not disturbing me over the phone.'

"Sakura you are coming to a party at my house tomorrow night it's a week sleepover as well since we are on summer vacation, tell your father and tell Touya not to disturb us. Arrive early at six because I need to do your clothes, make-up and hair. Ja!"

"Tomoyo!"

'Here she goes again well I have no choice.'

At Eriol's Mansion

"Syaoran, you have to come to Tomoyo's party!"

"Nope, I will not be near the likes of YOU!"

"But that's not fair, and plus Sakura will be there." Eriol whined to Syaoran, over the phone.

"Ok Ok, just stop begging and whining your giving me a headache."

"Good see you tomorrow night."

'I always get my way, Syaoran you are sooooo easy to break .'

Sakura's house

Sakura had already told Fujitaka she was staying at Tomoyo's for a week, he was fine with it. The only problem was Touya; he was persuaded in the end though.

Flashback

"Aww, come on onii-chan. I will be ok!"

"Will there be any boys there?"

"I don't think so…"

'Knowing Tomoyo though'

It was like Touya had read Sakura's thoughts because that moment he lunged for the phone.

"I'm ringing Tomoyo; I know what she's like!"

"Touya No!"

After a lot of wrestling, Touya had still managed to ring Tomoyo, she assured him there wouldn't be any boys but he still thought otherwise.

End!

Tell me what you thought by reviewing!

JA!

Jcl007149


	7. daring

Hello!

Hopefully I'll be updating a lot faster now. After all it's the school holidays in England. I've been getting writers block, so if you want to send me suggestions for some of the next chapters go ahead, I may use them.

P.s-I'll give credit to those who send ideas.

Disclaimer: only the storyline is mine.

On with the story:

_Deep Pureness _

_Chapter 7- Daring_

It was the night of the party; Sakura was just getting ready to leave the house. She strapped on her roller blades and skated towards Tomoyo's house/mansion.

At Tomoyo's house/mansion

"Tomoyo are you sure this is a going to work? I mean it was my idea and all, but you never know."

'Sigh'

"God, Eriol I'm positive this is going to work. We'll have achieved what we want to by the end of the night."

"But what if Syaoran catches on?"

"Look he w…"

'Ring ring'

"Okay she's here, just follow the plan through."

As Tomoyo went to answer the door, Eriol went to get Syaoran. Before Sakura could say a word, Tomoyo dragged her upstairs and started throwing various clothes, make-up and hair products at her.

2 Hours later

Tomoyo stepped down the stairs giggling because Eriol's eyes goggled at the sight of her.

'She looks amazing'

Syaoran stood bored as he waited for the party to begin. Sakura started to walk down the stairs, while Tomoyo talked excitedly to Eriol. Not knowing how it happened Sakura started to fall from the stairs. Syaoran heard a click and looked up; he saw Sakura falling and without thought rushed to catch her.

"Wow, why haven't I hit the floor yet?"

As Sakura looked up, Emerald met Amber. They stayed in each others arms for a while gazing. Until Eriol coughed, making them snap out of their embrace, both blushing an embarrassing shade of red.

"Well…Let's start the party!"

Tomoyo elbowed Eriol after her announcement, as they followed behind Sakura and Syaoran.

"Eriol WHY did you cough that could have been the perfect moment!" Tomoyo whispered angrily, her amethyst eyes on fire.

"Whoa! Chill. I'm sorry, Mou"

'Note to self DON'T anger Tomoyo'

Tomoyo ran into the room carrying a case full of cd.

"Let's put on some music!"

Sakura helped Tomoyo put some music on, while Syaoran and Eriol sat on the couch, relaxing.

"Hey my cute little descendent, I'm going to ask Tomoyo to dance with me. I know why don't you ask Sakura?"

"Hmmm, maybe…will you stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say my cute little descendant" Eriol said grinning as he walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo. The music started playing:

Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning  
I sit around  
Trying to smile, but the air is so heavy and dry  
Strange voices are saying (ah, what did they say?)  
Things I can't understand  
it's too close to comfort, this heat has got  
Right out of hand

**_"Hey Tomoyo care to dance?"_**

"_**Of course! I'd love to!"**_

It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one  
It's a cruel

**_Syaoran walked up to Sakura as she watched her 2 friends dance._**

"_**Um…Sakura w-would you like to d-dance with me?"**_

"_**Yes, thank-you Syaoran."**_

_**She took his arm and they started to dance.**_

The city is crowded, my friends are away and I'm on my own  
It's too hot to handle, so I gotta get up and go, and go

It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one

It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one

Now don't you leave me  
Now don't you leave me  
Well don't you leave me  
Come on, come on

Now don't you leave me  
Now don't you leave me  
Well don't you leave me

Come on, come on

It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
Leaving me here on my own

It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one

It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one

It's a cruel, cruel summer  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer

It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer

It's a cruel summer

_**As the dance ended the 2 couples looked longingly into each other's eyes. Syaoran started to lean closer to Sakura, she slowly closed her eyes.**_

"Eriol their going to do it!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly.

"Well, while our 2 lovebirds are loving it up, why don't we do the same, will you be my girlfriend?"

'Silence'

'She's going to say no.'

"Oh Eriol, I'm so, so sorry…for making you wait so long. Of course I'll be your girlfriend; I've been waiting so long for you to ask me."

"I'm soooo glad; I thought you were going to say no."

With that they embraced tightly, and then Eriol slowly brushed her lips in a small but sweet kiss.

Just as Syaoran was about to kiss Sakura he saw the new couple out of the corner of his eye, he then turned to Sakura.

'She looks so innocent… I-I can't do this'

He slowly pulled away and whispered a sorry to the air.

"Syaoran?"

"It's okay; I just…don't feel very well."

He hated lying to Sakura; it didn't feel right to him. Sure he had lied to other people before but he felt angered at himself for lying to his Sakura, even though he was doing it not to hurt her.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs to a room, so you can rest?"

"No, no I'll be fine…Thank-you for caring."

20 minutes later

"Lets play truth or dare, I'll start!" Tomoyo commanded, with an evil glint in her eye.

'And I know just who to make victim, ohohohoho!'

"Okay I pick Saku, Truth or Dare?"

"I say Truth!"

Tomoyo sat pondering for a second.

"I know! Is it true that you once dressed up as a pink and green bunny!"

"Yes it is, thanks to you" Sakura growled.

"Hahaha! You, you dressed up as a pink and green bunny!" Syaoran burst out laughing as Eriol just sat with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for laughing. Well at least Eriol didn't laugh" She pouted.

"Your welcome and I have to be different from my freak of a cousin anyway."

"Just get on with the game! I pick you Syaoran, Truth or Dare!"

"Dare me sucker!"

"Hmmm, I dare you to dress like a girl and…kiss Eriol…on the lips!"

"You've got to be kidding"

"Nope it's that or a forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?"

"Lick the inside of the toilet!"

"Kami-sama, noooooooo!"

The girls sat giggling as they watched Syaoran the girl move in for a kiss.

"Hey Li-kun, you look good as a girl!"

"You know what Tomo, I agree!"

3 Dares later

"Li-kun, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to kiss Sakura on the lips!"

"Why do I have to kiss everybody! At least this will be nice."

Syaoran mover closer for a kiss, he captured her lips and they stayed like that for ages in what was their first kiss with anyone, discluding Eriol in Syaoran's case.

'Her lips are so soft and they taste like cherries.'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GAKI DOING TO MY SISTER!"

The couple quickly separated from their kiss.

"It's not what you…"

"I am KISSING your beautiful sister, got a problem with that!"

"YEAH! I HAVE!"

Touya lunged for Syaoran, but just before he reached him Tomoyo called for her guards.

"Take Touya home and tell Fujitaka exactly what happened."

"Yes, miss."

The guards carted Touya off to a limo.

After things had cooled down

Sakura and Syaoran sat together in front of the log fire snuggled up in blankets, while Tomoyo and Eriol both laid on the couch cuddled together. They were watching the poltergeist and as we all know Sakura hates horror movies.

The poltergeist appeared onto the screen with a loud scream. Sakura jumped out of her skin and Syaoran held her tightly close.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Sakura. I won't let it harm you."

"Thank-you Syaoran." She whispered as tears silently streamed down her face.

The television had been turned off a long time ago, the fire still was burning. Tomoyo and Eriol had fallen asleep together on the couch in each others embrace. Sakura had fallen asleep safe and warm in Syaoran's arms. He rested his head on hers with his eyes closed, breathing in her cherry-blossom scent. He opened his eyes for a second to look at his beautiful angel and then re-closed them.

'I love you, so much Sakura' those were Syaoran's last thoughts before he fell asleep, happy and in love.

Well I hoped you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it.

Review if you want to!

'Live life how you want to and not how others tell you to.'

Bye!

Jcl007149


	8. suprises

HI,

Thanks to Illusion 4 reviewing

On with the story

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the storyline and any additional characters.

* * *

Deep Pureness 

Chapter 8- Surprises

Both Syaoran and Eriol woke in the early hours of the morning, 2:46 to be exact.

Seeing that Sakura and Tomoyo were asleep, they carried them up to their bedrooms.

Eriol's Pov 

I rested Tomoyo on the bed as I sat next to her and gazed at her. She was angelic, to me at least and I knew we were moving fast, I mean I had only asked her out a few hours ago in the living room when we were watching Syaoran and Sakura. The thing is I know we love each other and we have for a long time, as we told each other earlier.

Flashback

"_Aww Kawaii! Eriol look at Sakura and Syaoran, their asleep together, I just have to film this!"_

_I watched as my girlfriend went star-eyed at the two and wondered if we'd ever be like that._

"_Tomoyo we need to talk and don't worry you haven't done anything wrong."_

"_Ok, let me just put my camcorder down."_

_Unown to Tomoyo, she had left her camcorder after filming her 2 friends and was now recording her own love life._

"_Tomoyo, I I I have liked you, no loved you for a long time now and I want you to know I will never hurt you, I promise."_

"_Eriol, I am glad you told me this because I have always loved you too. Ever since we met, I have always wished for you to tell me you love me and now you have. Thank you."_

"_I will never break your heart, never ever."_

End Flashback

Thinking about it now, I chuckled. It turns out we had fallen asleep together like Sakura and Syaoran, like I had wondered. I yawned as I thought about the one thing that would change my life forever: My marriage to Tomoyo.

* * *

Syaoran's Pov

I wondered the possibilities of me and Sakura, they were endless. I knew we'd be happy together but in the end I'd hurt her, like I did Meling. Of course she found Liam but I had been mean all those years before.

I gazed at Sakura, she was overwhelming my senses and I was falling and I was falling damn hard at that. I brushed some bangs out of her eyes and started tracing her features, her eyes, her nose, but when I got to her lips I stopped, keeping my finger there. They looked so inviting, yet I had already kissed them, once. I must have been sat there for ages because when I tore myself away and looked at the clock it read 3:02. I decided to lie down next to her, thinking how it wouldn't do any harm and that's where I slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day

Tomoyo and Eriol were sat downstairs eating breakfast. Sakura woke up to a feeling of warmth; she tried to sit up but was weighed down by Syaoran, not want ing to wake him she laid watching him sleep.

'Wow he's cute when he's sleeping, hell, he's cute whatever he's doing. God, what is this I'm feeling for you Syaoran?'

Shortly after they both had made it down to breakfast, greeted by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Tomoyo asked while she bit into her toast.

"Well…why don't we go to the park? It could be fun and we could take a picnic for lunch." Sakura suggested.

"Ok! We'll do that and I can film all your Kawaii moments!"

15 Mins later

The four teens walked to the park from Tomoyo's mansion, since it's not far. They had already finished eating the picnic and Syaoran had dragged Sakura away from the 2 other lovebirds.

"Sakura, whatever happens I will never break your heart."

"S-Syao…" She started but was cut short.

"I promise, Please just don't say anything, you'll understand eventually."

It was the last day of Tomoyo's sleep over and it was snowing. Syaoran and Sakura stood on the balcony, looking at the stars.

'Sigh'

"Sakura I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore because, because I-I will just cause you pain and…"

"But Syaoran, I Lo-"

"I will not cause you any pain!"

With that Syaoran fled to his bedroom leaving Sakura stood on the snowy balcony in shock, she turned to gaze at the night sky.

'Looks like you DID break my heart Syaoran, you broke your promise' she cried in her mind, with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

That night Sakura ran away from that mansion leaving Syaoran behind, not telling anyone where she was going.

"Sakura!" Cried Tomoyo from her room balcony, she had no clue where Sakura was going. She rushed downstairs to the front door, just about to run after her best friend, but was grabbed by Eriol.

"NO! Tomoyo you can't go after her in this blizzard."

"But,"

"We will just after hope she will be safe, she will go home I am sure.

* * *

Sakura ran, her tears trailing behind her, she had snow in her hair and was freezing cold because she had been running in the blizzard. She couldn't cope being in the next room to him. Being so cold was unusual for her because she usually wrapped up warm, but being in a rush she left in her pyjamas, causing her to faint.

Tomoyo had rang the Kinomoto's house to find Touya answer.

"Touya how is Sakura?"

"Sakura? I thought she was with you!"

"NO! She rushed out of the door with her suitcase for some reason."

Touya didn't have to hear anymore, he rushed out of the door to find his sister.

"Touya? Touya!"

Tomoyo hung up, knowing that Touya had gone to look for Sakura.

"Eriol, she wasn't at home, Touya's gone to look for her. All we can do is hope."

Touya searched frantically, hoping to find his sister soon.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he called out but got no answer.

After more searching he found a small body laying in the snow unconscious.

"Sakura! Wake up!" he picked her up and franticly carried her home to her room; luckily their father was on a trip in China.

* * *

It had been half an hour and Touya was extremely worried, he sat next to Sakura all the time. Sakura cautiously opened her eyes, to find a relived looking Touya sat at her bedside.

"What happened?"

"I'm glad you're all right, why did you run from Tomoyo's house?"

Sakura remembered the past thoughts and contemplated telling her brother.

"Onii-chan, Syaoran had told me earlier in the week that he promised he would never break my heart. We all had fun all week long, but we were stood out on my room's balcony tonight and for some unknown reason he told me he couldn't see me anymore. But I love him onii-chan! And he broke my heart, I couldn't handle it!"

Sakura broke down in front of him; his heart tore at the sight of seeing his sister cry.

'I'll kill that gaki!'

* * *

Well tell me what you think!

Tings are coming to a head, Eriol thinking of marrying Tomoyo, Syaoran braking Sakura's heart and Touya threatening to kill him!

Thanks 4 reading and please review!

Love ya all!

Jcl007149


	9. wanting to know

Hi all!

I hoped you liked the last chapie, quite a few things happened. Thanks 2 those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or any songs used, but I do own the storyline and extra characters.

On with the story!

* * *

Deep Pureness

Chapter 9- _Wanting to know_

Sakura had fled Tomoyo's mansion at 00:08, she had slept a little and Touya had been coming in to her room frequently all night, so I expect he hasn't slept much, like Sakura. Ever since she had awakened after fainting, she had sat in her room wondering what had happened and what she had done wrong because she felt it was because of her that Syaoran had, had a reason to break her heart.

_Sakura's Pov_

'What did I do? I can't be a good friend to anybody I guess, that's probably why Tomoyo had kept giving me clothes to go and try on, just to spend less time near me and what does Eriol think of me! I think I-I should just stay away from them.'

: Knock, knock:

"Sakura?"

: sigh:

"I guess you are still awake, you shouldn't cry over that gaki. Come over here and stand next to me."

Sakura slowly walked over to Touya and stood next to him.

"You don't need to worry because it won't be you fault."

'I'll make sure it isn't.'

"You know okaa-san is still watching over us, she came to visit not so long back and she warned me something would hurt you soon. Can you remember when you and Tomoyo went to the park and first saw that gaki, well, I was there looking for you because I had a bad feeling and as you were walking away with Tomoyo, he turned to look at you. I saw it in his eyes, that he'd be the one to hurt you. So, just don't worry about anything."

And with that Touya gave his little sister a hug and went back to his room. Sakura stood in wonder as to why her brother had hugged her, he hadn't done that since she was little, but one thing she knew was she liked it.

* * *

Once again, Sakura was in tears and she just couldn't help crying. She stood from her bed where she had been sat and walked over to her Sakura cards; she was amazed that she had owned them for so long. The front cover was open on the book and the top card was Hope. She saddened as she felt as though there was no hope left for her; one of her tears fell onto the card.

"_Sakura"_

"_Sakura"_

Sakura looked up to see what it was that was speaking to her; she glanced around but found no-one.

"_Sakura, Sakura!"_

"_Sakura"_

Numerous voices called out her name, she wasn't scared though. In fact she got a warm feeling from it.

"_Sakura"_

"_Please mistress, don't cry."_

Just as the last voice finished speaking, Sakura's cards flew around her and started radiating a warm pink light.

"It was you! Thank-you for comforting me, I feel better and I feel loved. I love you all, thank-you!"

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura bolted around, just to be thrown backwards onto the floor. She looked up but all she could see was yellow.

"We've missed you so much! How are you coping?"

"Kero! I've missed you too! And you Yue!" She ran over to give Yue a hug.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, we sensed you were upset and then we felt the cards presence, so we came to see if you were all right." Said Yue answering Sakura's question.

"Thank-you for your concern and I'm fine, apart from getting my heart broken and..."

"What! Who broke your heart?" Demanded Kero getting angry because someone had hurt his mistress.

Sakura's eyes started to water again, as she was back to thinking about HIM.

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it and don't do anything to him...It was Syaoran."

"That little brat! I'll get him for what he's done!"

"No! Kero don't it'll cause more trouble and I wouldn't be able to handle it! Please promise, you won't do anything and you Yue."

"We promise."

'Although I wouldn't do anything anyway, unlike Cerberus.' Yue silently said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the 3 friends had been sat talking and catching up, in the end Sakura actually fell asleep but the memory kept plaguing her in nightmares. Kero sat on the floor next to his mistress watching her sleep, his heart saddened as he saw a tear slip from her eye.

'She still can't get away from the pain, even in her sleep. The thing that angers me is that there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.'

Kero sighed; he lay on the floor resting his head on his hands and fell asleep. Touya quietly walked into the bedroom to check on his sister and were surprised to see Kero and Yue asleep, but he gave a small smile and knew they were going to look after his sister, like he was going to. The best thing was that he didn't have to hide this from Sakura because he found out years ago.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke early. Outside was a winter wonderland, a beautiful blanket of pure white snow.

'Well, at least it's the school holidays, so I don't have to worry about seeing Syaoran. Hey, wait a minute, it was him who said he can't see me anymore so why should I stay away and mope about?'

"You shouldn't."

"Ah, ohayo Yue. It's beautiful outside, ne?"

"Hmm…"

: Ding, dong:

"I wonder who could be visiting us at this time."

Sakura ran down the stairs and opened the door to find…Tomoyo and Eriol. (Bet you thought it'd be Syaoran?) There was no Syaoran in sight, not that Sakura cared. It turned out that Syaoran left Tomoyo's mansion a few hours after Sakura, Eriol had tried to contact him so he could visit Sakura with him and Tomoyo, but couldn't get hold of him.

"Ohayo, come in."

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan, shall we go to your room?"

"Yeah Tomo, I'll just get some orange juice for us."

Tomoyo and Eriol headed upstairs to Sakura's room, while Sakura got the drinks. Then she too went upstairs.

As she entered her room she was bombarded with questions.

"Saku! Why did you run away, What was you thinking and why didn't you come straight home?"

"Calm down Tomo, I ran away because me and Syaoran were stood on the balcony last night when it was snowing, we stood silent for a while, but then he told me he couldn't see me anymore, I tried to tell him something but he wouldn't hear it and ran away from me. It broke my heart guys, I couldn't face being next door to him so I thought I should run away so I did and I didn't come straight home because I didn't want to worry Touya and I needed to think." Sighed Sakura as she finished telling her 2 best friends the story.

"Well, Touya freaked out sure enough when I phoned to check you were alright, he said he thought you were with us and I didn't even get to finish my sentence when he had run out of the door to find you."

"Touya said he found me lying in the snow unconscious, he carried me home and put me to bed then Kero and Yue came to visit me but now they've left."

"Well, they're showing they care…YOU FELL UNCONSIOUS?"

'Took you long enough Tomo'

"Yes but like I said Touya FOUND me."

After re-hearing that fact, Tomoyo stopped freaking out. Sakura glanced between her friends and smiled at the couple, when she realised how perfect they were together. Tomoyo blushed and looked down when she realised what Sakura was smiling about but, Eriol just smiled back.

"Well, at least you're okay Sakura." Said Eriol as he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Well, sorry guys but I'm going to leave it there, review and tell me what you think is going to happen and send some ideas of what you want to see, I will probably write most of them in.

Thanks 4 reading, nite nite.

Jcl007149


	10. Over him or not?

HI!

Thanks Rachel for reviewing, I am sure I'll use some of your ideas.

**NOTE-I won't be updating for 2 weeks because I am going on holiday.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

And so here is the next chapter of:

* * *

Deep Pureness- Chapter 10- Over him or not?

That night Tomoyo and Eriol had stayed over at Sakura's house, after a long chat, some fun and food; they turned in for the night.

The sunlight filtered through Sakura's window, it was still cold outside and the town of Tomodea was covered in snow.

: Yawn:

'What time is it?' Sakura turned to look at the clock; she sighed and laid back down deciding it was too early to get up because the clock had read 6:49.

'Why, just why did I have to wake up so early?'

'Because a certain Amber eyed person was playing on our mind?'

'Hmm, maybe…wait, who are you!'

'Um, hello, I'm you, sheesh I know you're dense but come on!'

'Do you mind! I'm not dense, but ha! If you call me dense, you're also calling yourself it!

Score 1 to me!'

'No no, I am the smarter part of you. Anyway enough of this! What are you going to do about Syaoran?'

'What do you think I am going to do? I'm going to get over him!'

"Sakura, _What _are you talking about!" Growled an angry Tomoyo, who had just been disturbed from her sleep, Eriol had also woken up, but just laughed at his girlfriend. He soon piped up when, Tomoyo turned to glare at him an amethyst fire in her eyes.

'Hmm I thought I had told myself not to anger her!'

"Ah! Tomoyo, sorry about that I was just saying that I'm going to get over Syaoran!"

Tomoyo's fire grew down, when she heard this, "That's great! Saku. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

'Whew, I'm glad she quieted down.'

* * *

"Hey, Tomo, Eriol why don't we go into town and have some fun?" Sakura requested, smiling for the first time in ages.

"Sure! We can do karaoke and eat and try on clothes and do Christmas shopping and best of all I can film my kawaii Saku!" At this Eriol and Sakura both sweat dropped, they got dressed, ate breakfast and put their coats on, then they dragged Tomoyo off into town.

Poor, poor defenceless Eriol he got lumbered carrying all of Tomoyo's bags, luckily Sakura only had to carry her own. Tomoyo had bought all sorts of materials, Sakura had done part of her Christmas but still had loads left and Eriol well let's just say that he may not be having a jolly holiday if he can't carry presents for everyone.

"Whew I'm tired!" Whined Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura just laughed at him and then decided to go do some karaoke and eat.

* * *

Tomoyo was first up singing, she decided to sing: Heaven and Earth.

It hurts when you look at me that way  
It scares me to hear the things you say  
'Cause god only knows what I would do  
If I had to live life without you

I see the sadness in your eyes  
and I know I should have spent more time  
'Cause god only knows I'd be a fool  
yes I would  
to think that there's someone else but you

**Chorus**  
So i'm here to say how i feel right now  
I'd move Heaven and Earth for you  
whatever you asked me to  
baby believe me you're like the air i breathe  
I'd be no-one without your love  
and the world wouldn't mean that much  
can't you see  
you're everything to me  
(you're everything to me)

I know that sometimes feelings change  
but here in my heart I'm still the same  
(still the same)  
'Cause god only knows my love is true  
yes it's true  
and i want to share my life with you

**Repeat Chorus**

So i'm here to say how i feel right now  
I'd move Heaven and Earth for you  
whatever you asked me to  
baby believe me you're like the air i breathe  
I'd be no-one without your love  
and the world wouldn't mean that much  
can't you see  
you're everything to me  
(you're everything to me)

Just like the air i breathe  
I need you here with me  
don't make me feel this way  
you are the song i sing  
your love is everything  
as long as you always stay

**Repeat Chorus**

So i'm here to say how i feel right now  
I'd move Heaven and Earth for you  
whatever you asked me to  
baby believe me you're like the air i breathe  
I'd be no-one without your love  
and the world wouldn't mean that much  
can't you see  
you're everything to me  
(you're everything to me)

* * *

"That was beautiful Tomo!" said Sakura as she gave her best friend a hug. Eriol walked over to them and put his arms round Tomoyo's waist.

"Yeah it was a beautiful song for a beautiful person." Tomoyo blushed and Sakura just giggled.

"Wow, Eriol you sure know how to charm a girl!"

"Thanks Saks, I must say that you know how to knock a man off his heels!"

"Y'know I'd be careful if I were you, Tomo's getting jealous!" And with that Sakura broke out into fits of laughter again.

"Well I haven't laughed like that in ages! Now it's my turn, I think I'll pick…"

"Um, Saku I already picked for you." As she said that the intro of the song started:

* * *

Beautiful Goodbye

Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and i  
And that beautiful goodbye

We staggered through these empty streets  
Laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me  
Your confession kept me warm  
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and i  
And that beautiful goodbye

When I see you now  
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye

In these days of no regrets  
I keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by

When I see you now  
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye

* * *

'I know it's strange but this song relates to me.'

Sakura smiled and brushed her thought away. She looked at Tomoyo and Eriol and laughed, they were sat on the sofa mouths open wide and staring at her.

"Wow…"

"Wow…"

"AWW! Thanks you guys!"

"Saks! Are you going to become a singer because you have serious talent!"

"Yeah Saku, you have a voice like an Angel, you have to become a singer but you can still model for me and you can wear my clothes on stage and…"

"Ahem, AHEM! It's my turn now!" Sakura silently thanked Eriol for shutting Tomoyo up.

"I'm going to sing…'She wants to be me!"

* * *

At first I told myself  
I need my head inspected  
I notice little things  
Same t-shirt and sun glasses  
Then it got weirder see  
She cut her hair like me  
She bought a red guitar  
Kept driving round in my car

I'm kissing her and she  
She slams me against the wall  
She crashed into a bus  
Chasing some super model  
She's analysed my smile  
She's memorised my phone book  
She always wears my clothes  
Her favourite words are WOOOHOO!  
She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you

_Chorus:_

Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

I'm saying something's wrong  
She's out back playing soccer  
She used to do ballet  
Now she's a heavy smoker  
She's so obsessed with me  
That she stands up to pee  
And now her stupid games  
Have started taking over  
Don't need no special help  
Don't need to see a doctor  
I know you're worried but  
I'm telling you just watch her  
It's like she's cracked my code  
Knows things I've never spoke of  
She wants sex all the time  
and still find time to

She looks like, just like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you!

_Chorus:_

Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

I'm not joking  
She won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

I'm in the loony bin  
Wearing a pale pink nighty  
The nurse comes through the door  
And whispers so politely  
"You're boyfriends here to see you  
Look pretty and take a bath  
I love his silly band  
Can I get his autograph?"

She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you!

_Chorus:_

Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me

I'm not joking  
She won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be  
She wants to be  
She wants to be me

* * *

"Eriol! Were you referring to ME in that song!"

"Um, he, he…No?" Tomoyo looked about ready to kill so, Eriol ran.

"Okay Tomo, you can stop now, good acting."

"I know! See I told you it'd be fun."

And with that they left the building to find Eriol hidden behind a plant.

* * *

"What time is it?"

"Wow Saku, it's already 5:30, we should be going back to yours."

"Yep! Okay let's go."

They were only around the corner from Sakura's house, just then, Syaoran turned the corner his arm around a blonde girls shoulders. Sakura looked a bit shocked, while Syaoran just smirked at them.

"Um, hi Syaoran, how are y…" Sakura started.

"It's Li to you and I'm fine, this is Rua my HOT girlfriend. Oh and stay away from me, I don't want anyone thinking I hang out with a dense low-class THING, like you." Syaoran ended with a smirk.

Sakura started to break into tears, not wanting them to see her cry she ran home. Tomoyo looked after her best friend and then at Syaoran, where she promptly slapped him, then she followed Sakura. Eriol turned to look at his cousin and simply stated: "That was wrong man, that was wrong." And then followed suite.

'I'm sorry Sakura…'

"Syaoran, what did you say?" Rua asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I said you'll be sorry Sakura!"

"Oh, I thought you said YOU were sorry."

'I did.'

* * *

I hoped you liked it, sorry about any mistakes and like I said before I probably won't update for a while, but please R+R.

Thanks 4 reading, bye.

Jcl007149


	11. Nightmares

Hello, it's sooooo late!

I'm tired! but I'll write for you, Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own it u know.

Deep Pureness

Chapter 11- Nightmares 

'Be warned…'

'You've hurt her so…'

'Now you can loose her…'

It was dark and had turned deathly silent, nothing could be seen, but he could feel a deep intensity in the air. It suffocated him inside and he need to know what it was.

'What are you talking about?'

'Be warned…'

The same cold voice spoke again; it chilled him to the bone.

'Who are you?'

'You've hurt her…'

'Who?'

It made Syaoran feel stupid asking this, of course he knew _who _he had hurt but he had felt as though asking would help in the current situation.

'Now you can loose her…'

'Sakura?'

'…'

'I can loose Sakura?'

'…'

Nothing spoke for a while; Syaoran had already thought he had lost her.

'Why are you saying this, does she still like me?'

'No…'

'Then what?'

'Only she knows…It's up to you to find out…but, now you can loose her…'

He pondered this for awhile, what did it mean? Did Sakura like him or not?

'Be warned, something terrible could happen…Goodbye…'

'Wait, what could happen?'

Syaoran shot up, sweating.

"Had it been a dream?" He pondered aloud; he had sure asked a lot of questions tonight. It worried him what the voice or voices as it sounded like it, had said.

'Terrible things could happen? What was it talking about?'

He had told her to keep away from him so he could only look out for her at a difference.

'Lets hope, Tomoyo and Eriol, protect her'

Sorry about the length of this chapter, it was just a fill in chapter, so I can carry on the story.

**P.s I decided to do this before I leave on Tuesday, so like I said last chapter I won't update for a while.**

Thank-you for reading.

Love Ya!

Jcl007149


	12. Planning the plan

Hey!

I'm back, sorry 4 making you all wait for so long but I felt really tired after my Holiday and I'm back at school on Wednesday.

Anyway, on with the chapter:-

Deep Pureness

Chapter 12- Planning the plan

: Thud:

"Ow! I really have to stop leaving things on the floor that is the 6th time this week!" The night before Sakura had been up late writing lists for her Christmas shopping, she was going the next day with Tomoyo and Eriol. She had been feeling tired so after getting the wrapping paper and stuff out she went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

"Hey, kajiuu are you working out your anger again or is that just your BIG feet pounding around?" Touya slyly grinned at this remark, ready and waiting for the wrath of the KAJIUU.

"I'm not a monster and for your information I tripped over the wrapping paper." She pointed to the wrapping paper emphasising her point, then she glided past him and hopped downstairs to breakfast.

'Wow, she's in a good mood, well at least their will be no more Gaki!'

Shortly after eating breakfast, Sakura ran upstairs to her bedroom. As well as listing stuff she needed the night before she had also spoken to Tomoyo, who was concocting a plan.

She took a quick shower then blow-dried her hair and got dressed. She wore a gypsy skirt which was white and had cherry blossoms embroided onto it, which was accompanied by a light green spaghetti strap tank top and some low heeled sandals. The clothes of course were all made by Tomoyo who had ordered Sakura to keep her hair down making it reach to her waist.

: Beep, beep:

Sakura ran downstairs and out of the door shouting:

"Bye dad!"

"Hey Tomo, Eri. Are ya ready?"

"Hi Saku, Of course we're ready, you ready to go with the plan?"

"Wow Sakura, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Eri and I think I am ready."

"Good and don't worry sweetheart I don't mind you calling Sakura beautiful, because it's true!"

So, Eriol started up the engine and drove off to town.

Okay sorry its short again but I have to go.

I promise I will update when I can!

Please press the little purple button and review, it makes me so happy!

Bye!

Jcl007149


	13. can i do it?

Hi, Thank-you for reviewing!

I won't babble on so, the next chapter:

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, evil plan in motion to get it!

Deep Pureness

Chapter 13- Can I do it?

Shortly afterwards, the trio had landed in town. First they concentrated on getting materials for Tomoyo and then looked around a few shops; by the time they had done for a while it was dinnertime, so they decided to get something to eat.

As they sat down they started talking when the subject of Syaoran came up.

"Saku, did you know that Syaoran split-up with that girl? I heard that he had heard something weird, I don't know though." Eriol had said unsure of himself.

"No, I didn't know that he had split up with her…"

: sigh:

'I still miss him, I don't know if I can go through with the plan…How can I try to make him jealous and miss me, when I STILL miss him! Arrgh! It's too frustrating.'

"Oh, Eriol I don't know if Sakura will be able to do this, she still misses Syaoran." Tomoyo was saying while Sakura was thinking to herself.

"I know what you mean Toms; I'm hoping they'll get back together."

'Me too Eriol, Me too.'

Syaoran had been outside the mall all day; he didn't like it inside there was too many people.

'God I miss Sakura, those beautiful emerald eyes, her soft silky hair…I am going to try and get her back! I should never have given her up because of what happened years ago.'

It seemed as though Syaoran's luck was in because at that moment, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol came out through the mall doors.

The next moment was like hell for Sakura, she should of tried to make Syaoran jealous but instead, ran away, finding it too hard.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted after her.

He ran after her and finally got to the park where he heard a soft sobbing, it had started raining by now and was late evening, and the sun was going down. He slowed to a soft pace and walked slowly towards Sakura.

"Sakura…"

She quickly looked up at Syaoran; it made his heart ache seeing her beautiful face tear-stained. He rushed towards her and gathered her in his arms.

"Sakura, I am so, so sorry…I was afraid of hurting you, that why I stopped being near you, will you forgive me?"

"Syaoran, you didn't have to worry about hurting me…I wouldn't of cared, of course I will forgive you because the truth is I love you."

"Oh, Saku! I love you more than anyone could ever."

The moon was now shining brightly in the sky, they both turned to gaze at it, Syaoran turned to look at Sakura and they both locked into each others eyes. Slowly he leaned in, Sakura instinctively closed her eyes and their lips met in a gentle but possessive kiss.

"I love you Sakura."

"And I love you."

End of chapter!

The final chapter is next; I'll be posting it straight away.

Please review!

Jcl007149


	14. Finally happy

Hi!

This is the FINAL chapter of Deep Pureness.

Disclaimer: Sadly, it's not mine BUT the storyline is!

Deep Pureness

Chapter 14- Finally happy

It was 1 day before Christmas day, the couple had told everyone the good news and after an outrage and death threat from Touya, everyone was happy.

"Morning Syao!" Syaoran had been staying with Sakura at her house, both of them not wanting to be apart.

Everyone had spent the day playing in the continuous falling snow and were now all wrapped up in front of the fire, everyone except Syaoran and Sakura.

"Sakura, are you happy being with me?"

"I love you Syaoran, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was wondering because I have a question to ask you…"

He got down on one knee and gazed into her eyes, taking a deep breath he began.

"I haven't known you for long, Saks but I know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, will you marry me?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes; she had waited for this for a long time.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Syaoran!"

With that he picked her up and spun around with her, making them both fall into the snow. They landed with Syaoran on top of her and so, they kissed in the moonlight.

Well, finally finished!

There WILL be 2 sequels- 1 will be from T+E'S points of view and the other from S+S'S.

**_PLEASE review and tell me which one you want first!_**

_**BYE!**_

_**Jcl007149**_


	15. Thank you

_**THANK-YOU!**_

I just wanted to say because this was my first fiction and you all gave me the will to carry on and finish it! Thank-you for the ideas as well.

Jcl007149


End file.
